


Binding

by Missy



Category: Addicted to You - Avicii (Music Video)
Genre: 1930s, Bank Robbery, F/F, Prohibition, Romance, Speakeasies, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three defining moments in a doomed but passionate romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



> Written as a femmeslash ex treat in '14!

**1:** The first time she saw Agnes, she had her head pressed to the top of the bar, was holding a bottle of bath-brewed gin, singing ‘Dear Jeannie O’Grady’ with her spats off. It was like lightning streaking through her body; she was stricken, for once and forever, melded to the dirty wooden floor.

They danced together for the first time that night, slow, cheek to cheek, as a fiddle whined sweetly and the others swayed around them, oblivious. Agnes was more intoxicating than the booze, but Jenny would never tell her that.

That's how they came up with their tell. Other robbers coughed, or dropped their handkerchiefs. She and Agnes sipped booze and kicked ass.

 

 **2:** The first bank was easy; it was tiny joint in Joliet, and they needed one snub nose to get a couple thousand tucked into their girdles.

They found a fleabag motel on the west side to hide away in until the heat died off. There, they made love on the stacks of hundred dollar bills, and Jenny felt laughter suffuse her bloodstream like champagne bubbles.

 

 **3:** It all fell apart in Chicago, the land of dust and blood money. Agnes wanted this so badly, for so long, that actually living the dream, being the badass outlaw of her fantasies she’d built had turned into a painful ordeal. Some bastard had pulled her hair in Milwaukee, and they'd been chased by screaming autograph seekers in Chicago. 

There will be questions when they’re gone. They’ll track down Jenny’s poor mother on the farm and she'll cry to the reporters; no, she doesn't know how her baby went so bad. They’ll look for traces of Agnes’ past, but that part of her life seemed to dissolve in the wind. 

Agnes doesn't have to tell Jenny how it will be. Jenny knows now how the story will end – with a bullet slicing through her heart, spilling her blood across the dirty ground. Criminals don’t live to be grandmothers, rocking on back porches, holding the hands of their true loves.

And Jenny knows she will follow. For her, there is no life without Agnes.

****

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **the video of Addicted to You, a Song by Avicii** , all of whom are the property of **Island Records**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
